Ampun
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: Kyungsoo yang ngamuk karena cemburu ternyata mengerikan. Seperti anjing pitbull yang kau jahili kemudian marah, mungkin. Come Ini! BaekSoo/BaekDo area! DLDR! RnR! Sorry dor bad summary :D


**Title:** Ampun

**Author:** Fujiwara Yumi

**Poster: **I find pic **BaekSoo** in weheartit

**Main Cast:** Byung Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo

**Support Cast:** EXO Member (Maybe)

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Length:** Ficlet/Drabble/Oneshot, maybe.

**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to me, from a variety of Inspirations. And **BaekSoo** is mine, Hahahaha :D :D

**Warning:** AU! Shounen-Ai! BoyxBoy! Humor ga nyampe, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE!**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_**A**_**mpun**

**.**

_**B**_**aek**_**S**_**oo**

**.**

_H_**appy **_R_**eading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memotong-motong sebuah wortel dengan kesal, Yixing bergidik ngeri melihat Kyungsoo memotong wortel malang itu dengan pisau daging. Pisau daging pemirsa!. Dengan penuh nafsu dan gejolak amarah yang memuncak, Kyungsoo memotong-motong sebuah paprika, timun dan terong. Suara pisau yang memotong-motong itu membuat Yixing menelan ludahnya dengan susah-susah. Kyungsoo terlihat mengerikan sekarang.

"K-kyungsoo, kau k-kenapa?" Tanya Yixing takut-takut

Ya, dia takut jika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melayangkan pisau daging itu kearahnya. Demi bebeknya Jongdade, demi wushunya Tao, demi Acenya Kris dan demi upilnya Kai. Yixing masih ingin hidup, masih ingin meneruskan karirnya. Jatuh cinta, menikah dan punya anak. Hanya itu.

Aktivitas Kyungsoo terhenti. Yixing menahan nafas ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam sama dengan pisau daging yang kelihatannya sering diasah itu.

"Hyung, ambilkan garam" titah Kyungsoo

Yixing mengangguk pelan, dengan perasaan takut ia mengambil garam yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu menyodorkan sebungkus garam itu pada Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi dengan rasa takut. Kyungsoo merebut cepat garam ditangan Yixing. Dan memasukkan sebungkus garam itu di adonan yang Yixing tidak tahu apa. Yixing melotot, Kyungsoo berniat meracuni semua member, hah?.

"Baby SooSoo, dimana kau?!"

Suara cempreng seseorang membuat Yixing menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah berlari-lari mencari Kyungsoo. Yixing berjalan pelan menjauhi Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah memasukkan bubuk cabe. Sebungkus juga.

Yixing langsung berlari ketika ia berhasil keluar dari dapur yang sekarang terasa mengerikan baginya. Sehun yang sedang menjahili Jongin melirik Yixing bingung.

"Kau kenapa Yixing hyung?" Tanya Sehun

"Kyungsoo, itu Kyungsoo" ucap Yixing tak jelas

"Eh, kau lihat Kyungsoo, hyung? Mana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disamping Yixing

"D-di dapur"

Dan Baekhyun langsung melesat kedalam dapur. Awalnya ia senang bisa menemukan Baby SooSoo-nya itu. Tapi setelah datang memasuki dapur dengan pemandangan Kyungsoo yang memotong-motong daging dengan sadis membuatnya ciut seketika. Ingin kabur. Tapi sudah terlambat.

"Baby−"

Pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"−Soo"

**.**

**.**

"Yakk! Baby SooSoo! Letakkan pisau dagingnya! AWW, ampun! Ampun!"

Sehun, Jongin, Yixing, Jongdae dan Chanyeol sedang ada di ruang tengah melebarkan mata mereka ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring sang eyeliner dari dalam dapur.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berlari keluar dapur dengan Kyungsoo di belakang. Mengejar-ngejarnya, dengan sebuah centong nasi di tangannya.

"Jangan lari kau Byun Baekhyun!" kali ini Kyungsoo yang berteriak

"Yakk! Awas, jangan menghalangiku! Awww, jangan pukul lagi Baby Soo! Sakit!" ringis Baekhyun

Luhan dan Minseok tiba-tiba saja menghalanginya untuk lari. Alhasil ia tertangkap dan Kyungsoo sukses memukul-mukuli punggung Baekhyun.

"Makanya jangan selingkuh, dasar Byun bodoh!"

"Ampun! Ampun!"

Suho, Tao dan Kris yang baru datang hanya melongo melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat bergairah sekali untuk memukuli si _mood maker_ EXO itu. Sehun dan Kai yang tahu apa masalahnya hanya menahan tawa.

"Hei apa kalian tertawa 'kan?! Ampun, baby! Jangan bokong!"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi.. kenapa kau memukuli Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Suho lembut

Kini Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah duduk dengan tenang di sofa. Dengan member EXO mengerubuni mereka. Rapat, kata Kris. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap sedih Baekhyun di sampingnya yang malah menampilkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Mianhae, Baekkie hyung" ucapnya lirih

Baekhyun merangkul tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, "Iya, iya. Aku maafkan kok, Baby SooSoo yang manis"

"Oh, shit. Ada apa ini, ayolah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun jelaskan! Jangan ber_lovey dovey_ ria" seru Kris tak sabar melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang malah maaf-maafan

"Jadi begini, hyungdeul, dan dongsaengdeul. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu hanya cemburu padaku karena dekat dengan Taeyeon noona. Kalian kan tahu kalau aku menyukai, eh maksudnya mengagumi Taeyeon noona. Dan Kyungsoo hanya sedikit salah paham saja" jelas Baekhyun

"Benar itu, Kyung?" Tanya Minseok

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Membuat yang lain menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kenapa" gumam Suho

Tiba-tiba Tao datang dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah panci. Yang mereka yakin, −Apalagi Yixing− adalah makanan gila buatan Kyungsoo.

"Hyungdeul, ayo makan. Ini sepertinya enak" ucap Tao sembari menyendokkan makanan itu, bersiap memasukkanya kedalam mulut

"JANGAN!"

**THE END**

Well, fic gaje lagi.

Hahhaa.

Well well to the well, gue sebenarnya sangat gasuka sekali dengan BaekYeon couple. Karena, Baekhyun cuma milik gue dan Kyungsoo. Jadi buat yang mungik, ehm, suka sama BaekYeon, sorry.

Maaf ya kalau ada typo. Cepet-cepet sih ngetiknya dan males buat ngecek lagi.

Akhir kata,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
